Miranda's James
by Kitkat's Girl
Summary: you all remember James as being a vicious murderer, but Miranda only knows the kind gentle James who she met on her uncles yacht. Edward couldn't bare to kill someone he knew could do good... this is James' story...and Jacobs...and some others!M for futur
1. My Angel

**My Angel **

**James's POV **(Point of view) **  
**the boat rocked beneath me as I adjusted my footing. I loved this life. The life of a sailor my mother had told me was for the foolhardy. But the only reason she thought that was because father had died on a boat on one of his trading trips overseas. He left plenty of money for us, but mother married again... and I had hated him. He had always pushed her around and made her do everything for him; it makes me mad just thinking about it, i was glad they were dead. I ran lightly over to a rope to tie it more securely. I am 19 (I have been 19 for around 300 years now) my father died when I was 14 I ran way from home when mother married again, we had lived in Transylvania and i had run very far to a town called Pancotta and there i had become a vampire, by of course being bitten by one... as a vampire i am extra strong, extra fast and crave human blood, but i have learned to restrain from feeding on humans, instead i substitute with animal blood. But while i am sailing it is hard to get a decent meal so i simply go swimming early enough in the mornings not to be seen and rid the water world a couple of sharks. I live to be a sailor i have for about 200 of my 300 years... my love of sailing got me here, a respected crew member on one of the most trusted vessels on the sea. This was my life.

**Miranda's POV****  
**I wondered for the millionth time whether i should be angry no one could tell me who my real parents were... all i know is that my father died when i was born and my mother wasn't aloud to keep me... and when i persisted on the matter that my mother was very beautiful and a bit strange (by the way people said it i knew they meant mad) and that the Bleeks had adopted me out of there good hearts, which i had some trouble believing because the Bleeks in my opinion didn't have half a heart between them. And then there was this strange talent that i couldn't tell anyone about... ha-ha how they would gape if they knew i could read their minds! Ha! "Miranda Ruth Bleek! It is time to go!" i growled under my breath and almost laughed allowed as i thought of the look on "mum's" face when i had growled at her like that! She had looked almost frightened!  
But I had forgotten i had to go meet Uncle on his ship... I was staying with him for the holidays, "Coming Maria!" i called to my maid. I got up and walked down to where the car was waiting for me. I stepped in with the assistance of a gentlemanly young man that was supposed to be the driver, wow! Look at the boobs on that one! Ok maybe not so gentlemanly. Oh she looks just like her mother... such a pity she wasn't allowed to keep the poor child, ooh she looks at me as if she knows exactly what i am thinking... maybe she does take after her mother more then we thought. More about my mother being a bit odd... i wish they would just shut up! I thought as i looked out the window... but then again if they did shut up then i wouldn't have anything keeping me sane living with these people.

I was sitting in Uncles office on the boat and he was telling me where i would be staying on the ship and how it would be so exciting, and the funny thing was he really believed it was going to be exciting, what a bore! Then there was a knock and in a second Uncle turned into The Captain, "Come in" he called, the door opened and in came the most handsome man i had ever seen... Maybe this would be more exciting then I thought. He had the most startling gold eyes and long straight brown hair which he had swept up into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and a straight nose accented with full lips and a strong chin... and he was very muscular, as he stepped forward i could see his muscles tightening with his every movement._ My god she is beautiful!_ He looked me up and down and i couldn't' help but grin at his obvious admiration,_ James Anthony Morry! Stop staring_! _Remember what you came here for? By god look at her! And her blood! It smells so nice... like honey and lavender mixed with vanilla..._ OH MY GOD!! What had he just thought!! I stared at him_ could she know what i was thinking? What was the matter with her? Maybe she just doesn't like the look of me? But could she know what i was? Did she know i was a vampire? _The room started to fade and i felt myself slip forwards and fall but strong arms caught me before i hit the ground... then everything went black.

**James's POV****  
**"James!" yelled Dominic I walked over to the bottom of the mast  
"yah?" I asked looking up at the burly man standing on the upper deck.  
"We'll be docked ere' for a longish time, why don't ye go ashore for a day or so?" he asked in his strange accent, "ok sure but I'll need to get some of my money off the captain" I grinned up at the man that had practically adopted me from the minute I first stepped on this ship, he happened to be the only other vampire currently on the boat and shared my love for sailing. He grinned back "you make sure one of em' pretty girls don't capture you!" I laughed as I walked to the cabin door raised my fist and knocked. "Come in" a severe voice called, I walked into the nice room but it looked ugly compared to what sat at a chair facing me... I was staring I knew but my god she was beautiful! I couldn't' block out that beautiful face... with those blue eyes that looked so much like the sea I adored, and her hair, loose wavering down framing an angel like face... her lips a dark red were drown up into a mischievous smile... her black hair was lush and full falling all the way down her front to her lap... she must be an angel. I looked down as I realised I had been staring again, and her blood! It smelled so nice! Like honey and lavender mixed with vanilla... her smile disappeared and she stared at me in confusion, could she know what i was thinking? What was the matter with her? Maybe she just didn't like the look of me? Could she know what i was? Could she know i was a vampire? Her face changed into terrified horror and i was sure she could hear what i was thinking, then she slid of the chair and fell forwards in a dead faint... but before she could hit the ground i caught her.

**Captains POV****  
**I rushed forward as she fell but i was too late, luckily James wasn't he caught her just before she hit the floor. He looked up at me confused and a bit worried. "She will be fine i am sure" i said to him as he stood up with her still cradled in his arms, "It's just this heat, she isn't used to it" it was rather hot today and she wasn't used to being in America. "ok, do you want me to take her to her room?" he asked me, if any other man had asked that i would have said no but i trusted James with my life and my nieces if necessary so i just nodded. He bowed his head in acknowledgement then walked out carrying her as if she weighed nothing, i smiled... i could certainly trust James not too drop her! He is the strongest man i know!  
now back to business... i needed that money from Barrletto... i hope he has the guns ready in time...

**Miranda's POV****  
**I woke up and wondered where the hell i was... i was in some ones arms... someone strong... and we were moving down a gently rocking hallway. I struggled to sit up. But the strong arms wouldn't let me... oh i remember what happened now! The terror came flooding back, he was a vampire! I don't' believe it. Oh come on Miranda get a grip if you can hear peoples thoughts then why can't there be vampires? I decided i was not going to be afraid of this vampire, if he had wanted to eat me or anyone else i am sure he would have already. Plus uncle had said he trusted all his crew with his life... i growled menacingly interrupting James's line of thought, "ahh your awake sleeping beauty" he smiled but didn't let me sit up or put me down. "Yes i am awake now would you kindly explain what the hell is going on!" i asked him annoyed. He chuckled "you are on your uncle's boat and i suspect you are coming with us to Transylvania and you fainted... that's about it" he said annoying y.  
I growled again, gosh he is annoying! "I meant why were you thinking my blood smells nice? No wait i can answer that! Because you are a vampire! Explain!" We turned into a room and he laid me down on the bed then stepped back eyeing me speculatively. Suddenly i realised i couldn't hear what he was thinking... what the hell is going on! I have never NOT been able to hear someone. I sat up. "Why can't i hear you?" i asked him.  
He looked at me sternly "i don't know how you can have that ability Miranda but hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to read peoples minds? If you really want to know i have put up a mind block" he said still looking at me sternly... a mind block? I didn't know people could do that... my eyes drooped... hmm i was tired; Maid said the jet lag would get me in the end. Probably not a good thing to fall asleep with a vampire in the room. I looked up and he smiled at me "i will explain in full if you want but i think it wise to wait until tomorrow you look a little sleepy" he walked out closing the door behind him. I fell asleep and dreamed of vampires chuckling and saying annoying things.

**James's POV**

How did this happen? She knows I am a vampire and she can read minds? In all my 300 years i have never been in a situation like this... i was taking night watch as i normally did. It was easier then pretending to sleep, and it wasn't like i would be able to enjoy going ashore after what had happened. I had quickly left the ship earlier to eat and then come back in time to take night watch; America had my favourite animal, mountain lion. I heard a sound behind me, not right behind me but just below, where i knew the hallway opened up onto the deck.  
Someone was climbing the stairs to come onto the deck, the minute that someone stepped up into the cool breeze i could smell their blood and i knew instantly it was Miranda. Her blood smelled like nothing i had ever smelled before... i put the mind block up exactly like Dominic had taught me so she didn't know i was here then stood as still as i could so she wouldn't see me. She walked to the railing and i noticed she was in her PJs, (a loose white dress)... oh god she was beautiful, the cool night breeze blew it against her and I took a deep breath to stop myself from going to her.  
It was then that i noticed she was shaking and tears were running down her face. I had the overwhelming feeling that i had to protect her. I walked so fast that no human could have seen me to her side and put my arms around her. At first she froze then she realised who it was and she put her arms around my chest. I pulled her tight against me and she let out a small sob, "What's the matter Min?" I asked pulling back to look at her face.  
She looked up at me with her wide blue eyes and tearstained cheeks, "i had a nightmare" she said in a wavering voice as her face crumpled and the tears started again. I hugged her to me and whispered into her ear that everything was ok now and i would protect her, i wondered at my promise and knew it was right... i would protect her.  
"Come over here Miranda where it isn't so cold and tell me what the nightmare was about" i said as i lead her over to a seat outside the Captains office and gave her my jacket (i didn't need it because vampires can't feel cold). "It was dark" she said looking over the railing at the churning sea, and then back at me, i nodded encouragingly and put my arm around her shoulder. "And there were people around me but i couldn't see them, they were laughing at me and..." she shivered and i squeezed her shoulders "They were closing in on me, then someone picked me up and ran away from them... at first i knew the person meant no harm and then he changed and he put me down and bent over me and..." i couldn't believe this, "and bit me... the pain was so real it hurt like i was being burnt!" she coward against my side and i hugged her. I don't believe it... i had given her nightmares... the poor girl. We stayed sitting there for hours. It was nearly morning when she fell asleep; i carried her back to her cabin then went to wake up the crew.


	2. Volturi?

**Volturi?**

**Miranda's POV**

When i woke up i felt a lot more tired then when i had fallen asleep, i wonder why that was... then i remembered where and when i had fallen asleep and gasped. I sat up cautiously as if i expected him to be there. But of course he wasn't. Light streamed through the window and i knew it was at least ten o'clock. I got dressed in my favourite summer shorts and singlet. Then walked outside into the hall... i couldn't help thinking how rich uncle was with his expensive yacht. I could hear yelling from on deck and decided i didn't want to get in there way so i might as well go exploring. I walked down the hallway and turned into the next door, it was the kitchens.  
Uncle had said that he had a cruise yacht and sometimes he took out guests. But i hadn't expected a chef or cook, that's exactly what i found though. "Hello love, your the captains niece aren't you?" asked a plump cook with a kind smile as she put bacon and eggs onto a large platter. "Yeah that's me, how big is this boat exactly?" i asked a bit overwhelmed. She chuckled "i don't' know exactly how big she is but i know she has one kitchen, a bar with a pool and foosball table, about 8 bedrooms including bathrooms, a T.V room if that is what hits your fancy and there's the upper deck and the lower deck and then the crews bedrooms which are a bit smaller and they don't include bathrooms they have two toilets between the 12 of them." "Oh and the dining room" she added smiling at my amazed look. "But you go on exploring now love, unless you are hungry?" I shook my head. She smiled and walked out another door with the hug tray of bacon and eggs, I could guess they were for the boys. I explored until lunch time then took a sandwich into the TV room. I was amazed at their collection of movies! There were so many of my favourites... finally I settled on Titanic... and after Titanic I watched Underworld Revolution, (a movie about Vampires and Werewolves fighting each other in a city).  
When it ended I thought I would have an early dinner and go to bed. But when I went into the kitchen I found the whole crew searching the cupboards, they already had about three bottles of bubbly on the bench. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked knowing exactly what they were doing. One of them grinned at me "Well the Captain buys about 15 bottles of bubbly every two months, just to keep the supply going and if after two months no one has drunk it then why should we let it go to waist?" He asked innocently.  
"Want to join us Min?" James asked me, I was 18 I could do what I wanted and I am sure Uncle wouldn't mind,  
"If its going to be thrown out... then why not" I took some of the bottles on the bench and walked back into the TV room, (if you are going to get drunk you might as well do it somewhere comfortable watching something good). To my surprise they followed me carrying the rest of the bottles. We arranged ourselves over the large couches and decided on a blood and guts movie.  
Two couches doesn't really fit 13 people, we figured that 7 on the biggest and 6 on the smallest would work best. Then we had to try and work out how we were going to get comfortable. Eventually we found a way we could all be comfortable: the boys sat along the couch and I lay across them. James was under my head and he grinned down at me and stroked my hair affectionately.

Let's just say we got very drunk and watched heaps of movies.

I woke up and the first thing I saw was an upside down girl running around a field with a horse...Must have been a movie we left running...  
when I tried to sit up my head throbbed. I fell back with a groan.  
Looking around I found the others had left me to sleep on the couch alone. And some very kind person had put a blanket on me. I sat up and went into the kitchen; of course no one was there. They were probably sleeping of the affects. I made myself a cup of coffee and went back to my room.  
I shut the door behind me turned around and put my cup on the cabinet then went to get into bed. What the hell!! I jumped out and lifted the cover; hogging most of the bed was one of the crew, his name was Craig. I couldn't help laughing, he looked so cute and harmless curled in on him self like that. He reached up grabbed the edge of the blanket and tugged it back over his head. I shook my head and went back to the kitchen. James was slumped against the bench just staring into the distance. I grinned at him, "Hey you sleep well last night? I thought booze didn't' affect vamps?" I said trying not to laugh at his expression.  
"It doesn't, usually" He replied frostily.  
I was intrigued, "What do you mean?" I asked walking forwards until I was just in front of him. He looked down at me... I didn't usually like people looking down on me but it didn't irritate me from him. "Did you know I have been alive for 300 years? No I didn't think so; anyway I am an unusual vampire. I got bitten by a Werewolf and a vampire; they were having a fight in a town called Pancotta I happened to walk in at the wrong time, they both bit me and left me for dead. Soon after that some local vampires found me and trained me...but being bitten by a werewolf I have maintained some human capabilities, such as being able to blush or feeling the affects of alcohol... sometimes I am almost able to doze off, its sort of like a trance, but not quite. And I prefer eating animal's blood to humans although-" He stopped suddenly, a pained expression flitted across his face and i swear i could hear him mutter something that sounded like "Ironic i find out after living as a hunter of humans for hundreds of years..." but i wasn't sure and decided to ignore it because why would that be true?  
He smiled at my amazed look.

**James's POV  
**I woke up the crew and we began to leave the bay. All morning I felt something was wrong, it wasn't exactly a feeling... more of a sense. I could smell something funny, not human blood but something different, maybe it was just the after affects of the bubbly...  
It was 10:30 when I smelled bacon and eggs coming from the dining room; while Captain didn't have any passengers he let us eat in the proper dining room, so i head there. Cook yelled out that breakfast was ready and we all jogged into the large room. As I walked in a completely different smell hit me; Miranda. Man did she smell nice! It wasn't only her blood that smelled nice; her hair had a certain smell as well, sort of chocolaty. I blushed when she grinned at me: I had forgotten about the mind block and she had heard every thought. Everyone one sat down and loaded their plates with cooks delicious food. Somehow I ended up sitting next two her. "How did you sleep?" she smiled radiantly at me, it took the breath from my lungs and I took a while to register the question. "Great thanks, how about you?" I returned the smile.  
"Not too well, I felt a bit hot and couldn't stop moving around," She answered with a twinkle in her eye. I grinned at her, "nothing could stop you from being hot." She smiled absently as if she was listening to something else. Then she burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her... "Sorry!" she giggled hysterically. I could guess what had happened; she had "overheard" something funny.

After breakfast I followed her out to the TV room and asked what had happened, "He was thinking about me, thinking how beautiful I am how I was different from all the other girls he had seen, he even said that I was the sexiest girl he had ever seen!" She was grinning. What? Not one of the crew would have thought that, they were all married men. Except Dominic but he wouldn't have thought that anyway. "Miranda, could you tell me who it was?" I asked having a very bad feeling about this. She frowned, her eyebrows nit together in concentration, finally she sighed "I don't know who it was," then she frowned again "but he thought differently... he was thinking of at least five things at the same time and paying attention to them all, and he..." she trailed off.  
"What? Tell me?" I asked urgently, if I was right then that meant we had an extra passenger who was perhaps not quite human and I had smelled him. "I couldn't understand all of what he was thinking, cos he was thinking of so many things I just got glimpses of them all until I focused on one and before I focused I heard him think I smelled nice." She turned white "and he thought it smelled like vanilla and lavender mixed with honey. That's exactly what you thought when you smelled my blood" she looked up at me and I saw fear in her eyes.  
"It's ok; I just have to see who it is and what he wants" I tried to calm myself but it was certain to show through that I was excited. Sure enough she said "You're excited about meeting him aren't you?" I grimaced, how come she was so smart?

**Miranda's POV  
**He walked out of the TV room after making sure I wasn't going to follow him. He thought it would be dangerous for me to come. When he disappeared around the corner I followed. He walked all the way down the hall and down every set of stairs he came too until he was at the very bottom of the yacht. Then he just sat there waiting. So I found a relatively comfortable place to sit and waited with him. I stifled a gasp, there was a HUGE man standing beside James. He was beautiful to be sure but in a very manly sexy way, he almost didn't fit in the tiny space. I almost couldn't hide the gasp of surprise when James jumped up and embraced the vampire. "Liam!" he cried happily slapping the man on the back "it's so good to see you!" James had a huge smile from ear to ear.  
"And you James! I heard you were a fine sailor now so I thought I might come check on you, and my the company your keeping! She is pretty isn't she" said Liam with a wink. James grinned then stopped "But you're not a vegetarian? How can you stand it on this boat with so many humans?" he looked worried, hmm I can guess what he means by vegetarian, I thought. "Its fine I just got here today and I had a good feed before I came, plus it is worth it seeing you, but I do have some news for you, I signed up with the Volturi." James's jaw dropped... he was speechless.  
"You what!" he finally yelled  
"Keep your voice down brother!" Liam said looking around anxiously; I have no idea what they are going on about...  
"The Volturi offer a good life and an honourable one at that, and look it is great to see you but they sent me with a message, you must come back, they want you and they won't take no for an answer." Liam looked a bit worried "And I was instructed that if you didn't come willingly..." he let it hang in the air. Ok I was beginning to get this, the Volturi were honourable people? Who gave jobs? Doing... Something? "But, I can't," James said in a pained voice.  
"Don't make me do this brother;" threatened Liam  
"I'll come but they better have a good reason for this!" James hissed. I couldn't believe it! He was leaving me? He said he would look after me. I ran quietly up the stairs and into my room, well then if he was leaving I was leaving too.


	3. Stalking

Stalking

I seriously need to think this through a bit more... I don't even know where the Volturi live!  
That's it! I needed to know what or who the Volturi were! Hmm but how to do that... I don't have a library, and I can't ask James... Google! I smiled to myself; doesn't everyone say it's as good as a library or better? Walking quickly to my suitcase I didn't hear James come up behind me. "What are you doing?" I jumped and spun around; he was looking at me and smiling. I had forgotten what his smile did to me... my breathing came quicker and my heart did little skips and bounds trying to jump out of my chest. "Um..." he cocked his head to the side grinning mischievously, could he hear my heart? "I was going to check my emails," I lied breathlessly. Its ok, I know the guy you heard, he... helped me when I was turned into a vampire. He is like a brother to me. Hmm that explains why Emmett called him "brother", "Oh ok, um... don't you have things to do?" I asked lamely  
"Err," he looked at me the hurt showing in his eyes "If you want me to go you could just ask, yeah I do have things to do... actually I was planning to get off at the next port." I gulped, of course I had been expecting some sort of excuse to go but when he said it, it just made me realise what was happening. "Oh," I didn't let my voice or my face show any of the hurt. He turned and walked out.  
After getting my laptop out of my bag and getting into Google I typed in Volturi... there was only one site. I clicked on it and waited for it loaded...

I put my laptop back in the bag thinking on what I had just read, the Volturi it appeared were like the royalty of vampires... they stood for "justice" among vampires and... And killed any vampire who broke the rules. There was only one rule really: no human must know about them. And James had broken the rules. I now knew where they lived and how a human could get too them. On a tour. I was terrified; I knew what happened to people who went on that tour. One of the female vampires came into the square of Volterra and gathered people to come into the castle where the Volturi lived, she would lead them to a certain tower room and... And ate them. I didn't know exactly what I would do but I had a vague plan to get in the tour and then plead to them to kill me and spare James. My life never was really great. It was funny; the person who did the website obviously thought it was a myth, Ha!

I packed all my clothes. When I put the last shirt in I thought about how boring I had thought going on a cruise with Uncle would be when I had packed this bag.  
That night at the dinner table Uncle announced that we would be stopping at the next port for some more supplies to last us to Transylvania. James looked at me but I just smiled at Uncle and asked whether I could go ashore for a bit to see what it was like in Italy. He told me I could go ashore for a day but to make sure I left my credit card on the ship in a safe place, because I wouldn't want all that money to be lost. I nodded and smiled.

When we docked I was all ready... but I couldn't think of a way to get my clothes off the boat.  
Oh who cared! I had heaps of money and just as long as I had my credit card I would be fine. I was leaving a note for Uncle saying how I wanted something more from my life and I just wasn't going to get it staying put, and I loved him, and it was true, I did love him its just I hated his family. I jogged off the boat happy as could be I was back on dry land.  
I was planning on trying my hand at stalking... I smiled to myself at the thought... I was going to follow James and Emmett everywhere they went and hope they didn't realise.  
I followed them to an expensive hotel and watched them book in, so far so good. I walked up to the counter when they left and flashed my gold credit card at them and asked for a single room. As soon as they saw the gold card they jumped to my every wish. Man I loved being rich!  
When I had my room key I went up and looked around... pretty nice room. I decided to test my ability to get what I wanted... hah I forgot! I didn't need to ask which room they were staying in! All I needed to do was read the receptionists mind! I walked back down the staircase and past the front counter, oh my god those guys were hot! Hmm room 21 I will remember that! But that girl that came in after them... she was stunning, I guess some people are just born with it.  
Ok room 21, and its next to me! I will know when they come and go...

****

**James's POV****  
**We have been travelling for two weeks and I can't shake the feeling someone is following us... We've been going through towns and booking hotel rooms though I have no idea why, but when I asked Emmett he said it was more conspicuous. Nevertheless I feel like we are being watched.  
I missed Merinda with a steady ache that refused to go.

**Merinda's POV****  
**They went out hunting not long ago, I always make sure I get the room next to theirs so I know where they are. It was hard following two travelling vampires... for one they ran so fast! I couldn't see them when they ran... well I couldn't before... once when I had being trying to catch up to them I started running and I got faster and faster and then there they were! I had caught up with them and I could keep pace! I was amazed, but if I could read minds why couldn't I be able to run ten times the normal speed? It seemed that I had more powers that hadn't been tapped yet... maybe. But hey I wasn't going to push it; just being able to keep pace with them would do me fine.

I remembered the last night on the boat with James, he had told me how his family had died ages ago but he still had heaps of money because being a sailor there wasn't much he needed and the wages had contributed to the small fortune. I heard someone unlocking the door opposite my room and smiled, I couldn't imagine their faces if they knew I was stalking them. Then I heard voices, "Only a couple more days too Volterra Emmett," said James shutting the door behind him.

*****


	4. Stalking Part Two

I was sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of Volterra Square. My powers had been coming along nicely, I could now not only run fast but hear ten times better, see detail from a couple of miles away and (I have tested this one) I heal extra fast.  
Right now I am watching James and Emmett, they are walking down an alley to my left. Surprisingly a small figure is there next to them talking, I strained my ears to hear, "Hello James, Emmett," says the small girl with an angelic smile. Hmm I can guess that she has been the same age for a while... Once you are bitten you stay the same age for eternity.  
"Long time no see, Jane," Says James sarcastically. They followed her down the alley and, I gasped, Jane disappeared? Then Emmett followed her, oh they are just jumping down a hole I hadn't seen earlier. Before he jumped James looked back, straight at me.

**James's POV****  
**the wind rushed past me, I landed with a thud, extremely confused. I was sure it had been her. Now I knew why it had felt like we had been followed, because we had. But how? She couldn't have followed us... when we weren't at a hotel we went cross country and ran, how could she keep up? But it had been her. She had been looking straight at us when we jumped! Then I remembered when I had told her Emmett was ok, she had been getting something out of her bag she didn't want me to see. She hadn't been surprised at all when I told her Emmett was safe, she followed me when I went to speak to him. I was too happy to see Emmett to notice anything else... even if it was her lovely smell. But it didn't matter for now, I could worry about her later.  
I have Aro to contend with, this thought brought my attention back to Jane. She was leading us through the underground passage and now through the main entrance, presumably up to Aro's study.

"What do you want Aro." I wasn't about to stay longer than necessary.

Emmett had nodded sadly at me and gone with Jane.  
Aro smiled, "You have breached the rules, you have let a human know of our existence, and her name as I am sure you know is Merinda Ruth Blake. We have been keeping tabs on her and we know she is in this city right now, sitting at the fountain. We do not, however hard we try, know what her intentions are... maybe you could enlighten us?"  
Um...? Shit much!? Somehow I managed to keep my face calm.  
"I am sorry Aro but I don't know what she has in mind, but I do know however that she can read minds," I had been hoping to stun him with the news but it didn't seem to work.  
"Oh we know she can read minds, she can also run as fast as a werewolf, heals as fast as a werewolf, hears as well as a werewolf and can see as well as a werewolf. But she can't phase into a wolf as does a werewolf."  
Aro was smiling at me, WHAT THE HELL!?? How can she do that!!?? No wonder she could keep up with us... she could even run faster than us if she can run as fast as a werewolf...  
"Um... well what do you want with me?" I was definitely confused. He smiled a purely evil smile,  
"We want to talk to her and to talk to her we needed you, we think that she is going to try and follow you in here and she wouldn't have done that if you weren't here..." fuck. I had just unknowingly lured her straight into Aro's screwed up arms.  
"So what are you going to do with me while you wait for her to come?" I wasn't just about to let him see how much this hurt.  
"Well we have spare rooms..." Aro was smiling and I was sure the rooms he was talking about were at the very bottom of the god damn castle. Emmett chose that exact moment to make an appearance, he didn't even have the gall to look at me. Aro motioned for me to follow him, what choice did I have?

Yep I had been right; the "spare rooms" were very nice, if your taste runs to dungeons.

**Merinda's POV****  
**He saw me! Has he known all along that I've been here? This thought worried me slightly, but it was nothing compared to the need of action. But what could I do? I can't just wait for Heidi then go on some risky tour! I can't think straight. Maybe I'll just go to bed, better to have a clear mind.

While I was travelling I had needed to buy some weapons such as knives or guns to protect myself from certain animals. And any woman travelling alone needs to be careful or have some sort of defence. I also brought some new clothes, usually my "mum" would go and buy clothes for me so I always looked like she wanted me too, but now I had free range I wanted some kick ass clothes.

Kick ass with a touch of medieval charm, an 18th century black and white corset with a pair of dark blue jeans, under the jeans are some black lace up boots that reached my knees, they were flat though, I don't like high heels. I usually trip on them. Black bands around my wrists hid knives that I had got the knack of while travelling. In a halter around my waist I had a gun and an eight inch knife. I knew that guns and knives couldn't kill vampires but I bet they hurt just as much.  
My hair was loose, I didn't like wearing make-up.

I ran lightly to the alley and jumped down the hole. Walking along in the dark I thought of all the things they could be doing to my James. 'My' James? Did I just say that? We were just friends... aw, who am I kidding? I love him. I came to an iron grate and moved it aside. Then a heavy oak door... hmm it appears I need a key... ahh well, I kicked it down revelling in my own strength. The light took me by surprise... I was in a hallway with lights all along the ceiling; at the end of the corridor was an elevator. The technology in such a place shocked me for a second, I sprinted to it and pressed the button. When the doors opened I got the biggest surprise of my life, in the elevator was Aro. I was sure it was him. And on either side of him were what looked like body guards. They knew I was here, they possibly had known I would be coming. The vampire on the left side of Aro winked at me, oh she is hot! Maybe Aro will change her... what had he said about her abilities? She could do everything a werewolf could BUT turn into one... and she could read minds... oh, oops... It sent shivers down my spine; I could do everything a werewolf could but turn into a wolf? I walked in and Aro pressed a button. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, I thought as I felt one of the vampires breathing cold breath on my neck. I looked across at Aro, he wasn't as tall as I expected, and he smiled. It was an evil smile, what was I thinking! I needed to do this for James.

**Aro's POV****  
**when the doors opened she was standing there and I realised just how beautiful she was. Her hair falling down her back and over her shoulders to her waist. And she had a gun and several knives; didn't she know they couldn't kill us? Yes I think she does, perhaps she thinks it would hurt us all the same, which it probably would. She could read my mind but by the look on her face she was concentrating on Felix's thoughts. She stepped in and I pressed a button for the top floor. She looked across at me and I smiled what I thought was a warm smile. She is tall, as tall as me... She had had a confused and slightly scared look on her face but when she saw my smile her lips made a hard line and her eyes transformed into an icy glare. Maybe my smile hadn't been quite warm... I moved a bit closer to her so that her shoulder was touching mine, hmm she was tall. My ability to read minds was restrained because I could only do it by touching. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... what am I thinking? I am here for James! I need to do this! I wonder where they are keeping him.... hmm Aro.... he could read minds... but only by touch, oh shit! Fuck off Aro! She moved away from me so I wasn't touching anymore. She was smart. Those icy blue eyes looked across at me and for a moment I was scared, wow what wonderful power! She could make ME shiver in my boots. They held such depth... like the sea. Is that why James told her? Because he fell in love with the sea again. How sweet. Love never ceased to amaze me.

I lead them into the main room, Merinda only a step behind. I could almost feel her hate radiating towards me. This will be interesting... my brothers were in their personal studies and weren't particularly interested in this so we were alone.  
I walked to the wooden thrown in the middle of the room and sat down. Mm-hmm, she did smell nice.  
I looked at her standing there staring at me in that outfit and almost laughed; she looked so much like one of us!  
She stamped a foot impatiently and I watched as a crack appeared in the floor. I realised she had been listening to me and quickly put up a mind barrier. You will have to watch yourself Aro,  
"My dear Merinda, to what do we owe this pleasure?" I asked wondering what she would think. She laughed; her voice was husky and slightly annoyed.  
"Don't play games with me Aro! You think yourself so high and mighty sitting up there! Well you can forget about it!" I was slightly shocked at the vehemence in her voice; no one had dared speak to me like that in decades, it was turning me on.  
"I came here to see James, and I will see James." she didn't like playing games did she? "All in good time my dear, now I need to talk to you about these powers of yours, when did they start?" She just looked at me completely shocked, what had I said?  
Suddenly she let out a chuckle, "My, my, my... I don't think you quite understand Aro" she said with a deadly edge to her voice "I wasn't asking whether I could see him, I was stating," now I was starting to get angry, who does she think she is? Felix and Demetri had left when we walked in on my orders, I could more than protect myself but things looked like they could be getting out of hand.  
"You can see James, but after that you will show me what you can do."  
She thought for a minute unconsciously flexing the muscles in her arms. She nodded.

**Merinda's POV****  
**Aro got up and lead the way down to the dungeons, or so I presumed that's where they were keeping him. We didn't say anything as we walked. I am sure Aro was thinking about my potential as a vampire. Demetri had been thinking about how I might have special powers if I was to be changed. He also thought about the time when Aro had found out about me, how they had thought if they brought me to Volterra they could change me and see what happened. I was furious that they had used James as bait.  
When we got down to a dark and wet stone corridor my nerves were throwing a party and dancing like maniacs. I could smell him... over the past few days of travelling the vampires had started to smell, not an unpleasant smell. I guess it was just me with my senses sharpening. But the smell intoxicated me. It was so sweet, nothing could compare. Then we turned a corner and there he was. Sitting at the back of a cell.  
The second I saw him we were both glued to the bars. I felt the hot tears falling down my face and onto my hands holding the bar. He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer, our lips met and everyone else faded away.  
I felt his tongue run over my bottom lip; my mouth opened slightly allowing a small moan to escape. We were so caught up in ourselves we didn't notice Aro laughing.


End file.
